Craterpaw/lash
Craterpaw is a Lithe Black She-Cat with Ocean-blue eyes. Check out my User Page for drawings of me. Personality I am very friendly. I love interacting with people on BlogClan. At school, nobody likes me, so here I know people like me (Middle school has been better though) I can be mean, sarcastic if people are being mean to me, but you don’t have to worry because no one is mean to me at BlogClan. I get upset very easily. On The Blog I am very active on BlogClan. I check fan articles, but usally don’t comment on them. I play the Apprentice Naming Game, and have one point for Ebonystorm. I play lots of games on the Warriors Game Page, and see what's up on the Taven. I try and go on the Hug Page to give people advice and hugs. I read Fanfiction, and join Blogfics. My mentor is Spidey, the awesomest, best mentor ever. Don't deny it. On The Wiki I am active on the wiki. I do almost every Roleplay, write and read many fanfics and blogfics. Fanfics/Blogfics Written by me A New Clan Rises: The New Clan’s Arrival right here. I abandoned that though. Power Camp Signups here, and the story is here. And I'm procrastinating �� What Other BlogClanners Say About Me Add What you say about me here! CRATAR is such a nice cat person. They are always the first to join my RPs or threads, or even wikis, and they are so nice to everyone! - Lilypaw Friends BlogClan IAdd yourself! I really don't want this to be sad! Even though it is �� Silv (Silverpaw/leaf) Spidersong ���� Cheetah (Cheetahspark) Rosepaw/song Your mother, LALY Riv (Riverfrost) https://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/Frostpaw_(fire)#comm-234218Frosto Rain (Willowrain) Pasty Kevin C. Cucumber Sandy Crystie Not On BlogClan (All of these people like warriors because of me ��) Lichenfur Tigerblaze Shadowheart Spottedcloud Whitestripes (I wasn't thinking about the White Stripes when I did this ��) Bluepelt Blackhead Navy Warriors Stuff Books I Read I'm currently reading Night Whispers. I have also read all manga, SEs, and novellas that take place before that, EXCEPT Thunderstar's Echo, Mapleshade's Vengance, Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice, Spottedleaf's Heart, Tigerclaw's Fury, Graystripe's Trilogy 2, and Graystripe's Trioligy 3. I have yet to read 21 books until I am done with the series. But by then there will be more... (I have a list) Top 10s Books 10. Dark River 9. A Forest Divided 8. The Fourth Apprentice 7. Fading Echoes 6. Night Whispers 5. Outcast 4. SkyClan’s Destiny 3. Sunset 2. A Dangerous Path And… 1.The Darkest Hour Least Favorite Books 10. I 9. Can 8. Not 7. Thing 6. Of 5. Anything 4. Except 3. #1 And #2 2. Bluestar’s Prophecy And… 1.Path Of Stars Favorite Charecters 10. Micah 9. Moth Flight 8. Thunderstar 7. Mistyfoot 6. Silverstream 5. Feathertail 4. Squirrelflight 3. Hollyleaf 2. Brambleclaw And... 1.Gray Wing (HE IS THE BEST NO DOUBT Least Favorite Characters (aka evil characters because I judge them if I was a warrior) 10. Blackstar 9. Leopardstar 8. Darkstripe 7. Scourge 6. Hawkfrost 5. Breezepelt 4. Sol 3. Ashfur 2. Brokenstar OAnd… 1.Tigerclaw/star Favorite Ships 10. FirexSand 9. FeatherxCrow 8. StormxBrook 7. CrookedxWillow 6. HoneyxBerry 5. LionxCinder (I found out they are mates and I’m like wow) 4. SandxPale 3. TallxJake 2. SquirrelxBramble And... 1.GrayxSliver Least Favorite Ships 10.LionxHeather 9. ThislexSnow 8. JayxStick 7. CrowxNight 6. SpottedxFire 5. SpiderxDaisy 4. AshxScourge 3.SandxScourge 2. GrayxMillie And... 1.AshxSquirrel 'Favorite Warriors From Each Cla'n (They Might Not Be At Their Highest Rank I just like them best at that rank) ThunderClan Leader: Thunderstar Deputy: Brambleclaw Med Cat: Leafpool Warrior: Hollyleaf Appentice: Shrewpaw Kit: Snowkit RiverClan Leader: Crookedstar Deputy: Stonefur Med Cat: Willowshine Warrior: Silverstream Apprentice: Can’t think of one Kit: Willowkit WindClan Leader: Tallstar Deputy: Deadfoot Med Cat: Barkface Warrior: Onewhisker Apprentice: Gorsepaw Kit: Finchkit ShadowClan Leader: Nightstar Deputy: Cloudpelt Med Cat: Yellowfang Warrior: Badgerfang Apprentice: Uhhhh :P Kit: Hopekit, Wishkit, Mintkit, or MarigolKit SkyClan Leader: Leafstar Deputy: Sharpclaw Med Cat: Echosong Warrior: Rainfur Apprentice: Can’t think of one Kit: same as apprentice Trivia * plays The viola * Plays percussion * loves to sing (Favorite bands: Twenty-One Pilots, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, Phantogram, Imagine Dragons, And Grouplove) * in 6th grade * is 11 * skipped most of 1st grade because I'm oo smart and still am the smartest kid in the grade (not to brag) * loves warriors (I bet you would of never guessed) * reads Harry Potter * totally called Graystripe a girl :P * lives in northern USA, Central Time Zone * has a cat named Luna. She is a F4 Savannah: ~Coding by Silverleaf ~ Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Groovy Griffins Category:Northern Stars Roleplay